Pequeño Afganistán
by I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose
Summary: Porque para Sherlock sólo exitían los casos. Para John, Sherlock era su mundo. -EXTRA- El caso más difícil. De como ve Sherlock a John.
1. Chapter 1

PEQUEÑO AFGANISTÁN

Eso era Sherlock para John.

Su droga, la dosis necesaria de adrenalina para poder seguir viviendo.

Y como amaba esa sensación.

Le hacía estremecerse con cada caso. Adoraba que Sherlock se emocionara como un niño en navidad siempre que oía de algún caso complicado y le resultaba indiscutiblemente tierno que se enojara cuando el criminal no resultaba ser un verdadero reto.

Sólo era amistad y adrenalina fluyendo en conjunto por sus venas.

Sólo amistad.

Que gran mentira.

Porque John ya no veía a Sherlock con los ojos de un amigo, había pasado a ser algo más que eso, un hermano. No. Algo...más.

Se había enamorado irremediablemente del detective consultor.

Porque cuando Sherlock hacía cosas estúpidas como ir él solo tras un criminal era John quien pagaba las consecuencias. Se preocupaba por el estado del condenado detective que no se paraba a pensar que había personas a quienes les importaba. Para Sherlock sólo existían los casos. Para John, Sherlock era su mundo.

Cuando se enfermaba por andar tratando de probar sus teorías, era John quien cuidaba de él. Era John quien siempre le aguantaba todos sus caprichos.

Hay una gran diferencia entre resignarse y tolerar.

Hay una gran diferencia entre tolerar y amar.

Y había pasado de resignarse a lo que, a primera vista, en los primeros días que vivía con Sherlock, eran sus desvaríos de grandeza y locura, a tolerarlos y aceptarlos como algo de su vida.

Pero allí no terminaba. No faltó mucho para que ese "algo de su vida" se convirtiera en "algo IMPRESCINDIBLE en su vida".

Sherlock era imprescindible. Lo amaba por cómo era, tan desconectado de los sentimientos, tan desconectado de las personas que se le hacía difícil relacionarse con ellas. Y John había llegado para quedarse y cambiar eso.

Porque, ¿qué mejor retribución a la buena obra de Sherlock? Si el detective le había devuelto la vida, la razón de despertarse cada mañana. Una dosis diaria de adrenalina y diversión que sólo podía funcionar cuando era Sherlock quien se la daba.

Porque Sherlock era su pequeño Afganistán.


	2. Chapter 2: El caso más difícil

Hola! De nuevo, volviendo de mi "auto-exilio". Lo siento de verdad a todos aquellos que leyeron y esperaban una continuación, en especial a **_NessaRrc_**a quien le ofrecí la continuación/extra pero no pude por falta de tiempo por las clases del colegio y eso.

Bien, a quien lea esto, espero que le agrade tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

* * *

**Pequeño Afganistán**

**Capítulo II: El Caso Más Difícil**

* * *

Eso era John

Por Dios que sí lo era.

Cuando Sherlock lo vio por primera vez en el laboratorio del Bart´s sintió curiosidad. La que normalmente sentía delante de otra persona. La curiosidad de ver a otro ser humano y no comprender como funcionaba su, a su parecer, estúpido y pequeño cerebrito.

Pero las cosas cambian.

"Es las debilidad del genio, John, necesita público"

Eso le había dicho tiempo después.

Sólo era curiosidad científica tras analizarle la primera vez que tuvo a John delante. Por eso le había invitado a ver piso con él. Le parecía fascinante poder convivir con él; claro que "fascinante" tenía su propio concepto en la mente del detective. Quizá le encontraba mínimamente interesante. Sólo un poco.

Quizá fue la vanidad.

Quizá fue el cariño.

Quizá…

No sabía bien a qué se debía; John le había elogiado muchas veces después del caso de "Estudio en Rosa" y quizá era por eso que le agradaba tenerlo a su lado cuando por lo general le trataban de chiflado, sicópata o antisocial. Por supuesto que el último ni encajaba en la descripción correcta pero, bueno, ya lo dijo Sherlock, las personas no saben usar bien sus cerebros. La segunda tampoco encajaba en absoluto; definitivamente nada más alejado de la verdad.

"Soy un sociópata con muchas habilidades"

Así es como se debía denominar correctamente al detective. Eso sólo John lo comprendía.

Ver a John cada mañana, cada vez que preparaba el té, cuando corría a su lado a cazar al criminal, cuando le reñía por su comportamiento infantil y cuando le veía concentrado en su blog. Sentado y haciendo que cada aventura por no-tan-interesante que le pareciera a Sherlock apareciera genial a los ojos de los humanos que lo leyeran. O cuando trataba de hacer ver a Sherlock como un humano al que a veces las cosas no le salen tan bien. Esto último era lo menos favorito a los ojos de Sherlock pero, si era para ver a John animado y feliz, lo dejaría estar.

Y ese era el problema.

Porque se sentía tan contradictorio.

Le agradaba, quizá un poco más que los demás seres humanos que lo rodeaban. Sólo un poco.

Le exasperaba porque John trataba de hacerle ver como un "héroe" cuando Sherlock personalmente no se consideraba ni cerca de ser uno.

Le agradaba que John le alagara. El detective mismo lo dijo. A su muy propia manera, claro está.

Le exasperaba esa bondad casi sobrenatural en John. Definitivamente esto era lo que más le molestaba del doctor. Sherlock pensaba que cualquiera podría engañar a John si continuaba con esa forma de confiar en los demás, tan absurda, que poseía.

Y lo que más le sorprendía y confundía a partes iguales era que John podía entenderlo y comprenderlo y al mismo tiempo no tener idea de lo que pasaba por su mente en algunos momentos.

Era definitivamente el caso más difícil tratar de comprenderlo, no importa cuanto lo intentara, John siempre logaba sorprenderlo.

Sí, definitivamente, _**el caso más difícil.**_

* * *

Los reviews siempre son bien recibidos sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado.

Saludos y cuídense! n_n)/


End file.
